


The Half Of Me

by parkersharthook



Series: peter parker fics [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Attempted Assault, Attempted mugging, F/M, Get Together, Insecurities, Stark!OC - Freeform, Superfamily, Team as Family, peter is an idiot sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: Peter has to make a choice between two girls
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: peter parker fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745689
Kudos: 8





	1. Oh How We've Changed

Peter stepped out of the elevator, his eyes glued to his phone as his thumb swiped across the screen somewhat aggressively. He walked down the hallway and turned to head towards Tony’s lab, his eyes never leaving his phone.

“Hey Spidey.” Peter just raised a hand in greeting, quickly walking past Clint. Clint rolled his eyes.

“Geez kid. Not even a hello?” Natasha quipped from next to Clint, amusement in her voice. She threw the pen she was holding at him hoping to catch him off guard. But Peter simply caught the pen and tucked it behind his ear without as so much blinking or turning away from his phone.

“Not a kid anymore Nat.” He called back with a small smirk as he descended down the steps to Tony’s workspace. He briefly averted his gaze to type in his passcode and press his palm against the identification pad. But as soon as the doors open he went back to refreshing the page on his phone, waiting for his teacher to upload his exam grade. “Mr. Stark, why don’t teachers actually upload the grades when they say they will?”

“I know right? I’ve been waiting for my grade for 4 days now and my teacher said it would be in within the hour.” The feminine voice startled Peter slightly, as he had not been expecting anyone besides Mr. Stark himself.

He quickly looked up to find Alice Stark, Tony’s 19 year old daughter, leaning casually against the desk. He blushed heavily and put his phone to the side. He hopped up onto the desk behind him and folded his hands in his lap. He smiled, “Hey Alice.” She smiled back, “I didn’t know you were gonna be here.”

She shrugged and straightened slightly, “Yeah I finished my last exam earlier today so I caught an early flight so I could spend the holidays with the old man.”

Mr. Stark emerged from a closet with a screwdriver between his teeth and his eyes narrowed. He pulled the screwdriver out of its spot and pointed it at her, “Watch it young lady.” He quickly ducked back into the closet.

Alice just rolled her eyes and huffed in false annoyance. “Anyways… you done with exams yet?”

Peter shook his head, “I’ve got one more in a few hours and then I’ll be done.”

Alice checked her watch and looked at him, “A few hours? And you’re not studying?” She faked a gasp and lightly touched her hand to her chest, “Peter…. you naughty boy.” Peter swore there was a hint of flirting in her tone but quickly dismissed it.

He just shrugged and laughed, “It’s for my lit class. I don’t need to study.” She leaned forward resting her arms on the table once again.

“Literature? I thought you were a biochemical engineering major?”

“Yeah but it’s a required course and I didn’t take it last year so here I am as a sophomore in a freshman class.”

“If it makes you feel better, I had a senior in my freshman bio class last year.” Peter chuckled softly and nodded.

Tony then emerged from the closet and shut the door closed, “Okay so that’s fixed.” He noticed Peter’s raised eyebrow and pointed to the now closed door, “The heating in here broke.” Tony looked to the ceiling expectantly and smiled when he felt the warm air coming from the vent. “Thank god.”

“So Peter…” Alice started causing Peter to look to her, “You gonna be around for Christmas and New Year’s?”

Peter smiled and fidgeted slightly, nervous. “Yeah I should be. My aunt is going out of town with a new ‘friend’ of hers so I’ll probably stop by.”

Tony chuckled, “Is this new ‘friend’ her boyfriend?” Peter scowled and nodded, still fiercely protective of his aunt. “Okay underoos, did you need something?”

“Oh yeah.” He swung his backpack around and pulled out his broken web shooter. “I think they are damaged beyond repair so I was hoping I could get that spare one.”

Tony’s eyes widened as he took the crumbled mechanism into his hand, “God kid what happened?”

“I got shot.” Both of the Starks quickly looked at him in concern and horror.

“You were shot?!” Alice asked.

Peter just shrugged and nodded, “Yeah like two days ago. The bullet went straight through the shooters…” his voice quieted slightly, “and my wrist.”

Tony whipped his head around with wide eyes, “A bullet went through your wrist??” Peter just rolled his eyes and lifted his jacket sleeve.

“Relax. It was a clean shot and it just needed to be bandaged for the next day and I was as good as new. See?” He stretched out his arm, his palm facing the sky. Alice walked around the table to be in front of him and grabbed his wrist. She ran a thumb over the small scar.

“Wow. That’s incredible. Your healing seems to have, what, doubled since the last time I saw you?” She looked up to him with curious eyes.

“In my defense the last time I saw you we were 17. 2 years does cause someone to change.” Alice blushed and looked away while pushing her red hair behind her ear. It was true, peter had changed a lot in those 2 years. Alice found herself glancing at him and noticing everything that had changed. He had grown significantly taller, now hitting just over 6 foot. He also had to wear special glasses and hearing aids that dulled everything around him as his sense became much more heightened and sensitive, but Alice thought he looked cute in his glasses so she wasn’t mad. And though she couldn’t see his body due to the hoodie he was wearing she assumed he was much more built than when he was younger. Well, she kind of hoped he was more built, can you blame her though?

Tony interrupted her thoughts by grabbing Peter’s arm, “let me see this.” He inspected the arm for a moment before letting it drop, “You’re supposed to tell me these things.”

“It wasn’t even that bad.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him as she took a few small steps away from him, “what? Is getting shot a normal occurrence?”

He laughed lightly, “actually yeah.” he glanced to Tony who was just rubbing his temples, “Occupational hazard I guess.”

“Okay kid stop talking before you make my head explode.” Tony turned to his work bench and tossed the broke web shooters on it. He then walked over to a small drawer and entered a quick code so it opened. He picked up what looked like one of many web shooters and tossed it Peter. He caught it easily and examined it.

“Anything new or cooler on this one?” Tony shook his head causing Peter to pout slightly, “Darn. Well I guess I’ll just have to fix that.” he gave Tony a somewhat cheeky smile as he strapped on the equipment and pulled his sleeve over it.

“You hanging around for a bit?” Tony asked as he sat down at a desk and began tinkering on an unknown project.

“Yeah I might as well. I don’t have any food in my apartment and May is an awful cook.”

“You still living with your Aunt?” Alice teased causing Peter to stick his tongue out at her jokingly.

“Yes I am as a matter of fact. New York apartments aren’t cheap.”

“I offered him a place here.” Tony muttered to his daughter

“Yeah and I didn’t take it because you were being annoying.” peter stated nonchalantly causing Alice to laugh. “Okay I’m hungry. Wanna get some food?”

“I would love to.” Alice said as she pocketed her phone and walked towards the door. Peter slung his backpack back onto his shoulder and grabbed his own phone following her back up the stairs towards the kitchen. Peter walked behind Natasha who was sitting at the table and dropped the pen she threw in front of her.

She rolled her eyes and flicked the pen off her book before closing the thing and leaning back in her seat, “So what’s up kid.”

Peter huffed as he took a bit of a granola bar, “You know that nickname doesn’t work anymore. I’m nineteen, that’s not a kid.”

“God you make me feel old.” Clint muttered as he grabbed a soda can from the fridge, “Plus your still the kid of the group.”

“You don’t call Alice ‘kid’ and she’s younger than me.” Peter pointed to her.

“By like a month.” She called with a laugh. “Plus I’m way cooler than you. And I came into their life when I was like 5 not 16. You’re a bit late to the party. Right, Aunt Nat?” Natasha just smirked and nodded at her surrogate niece.

Peter hung his head, “Okay okay I get it. I’m the baby. But I’m still Spiderman so hah.” Alice rolled her eyes as she sat down on the couch. Peter turned towards the fridge and groaned, “Why is there no food here?”

“Because Thor came by the other day.” Sam said as he walked into the room with four pizza boxes. “But I, Sam Wilson your hero, am here to save the day.”

“Oh thank god.” Peter breathed out as he went towards the boxes. Everyone was grabbing slices as Steve and Bucky emerged.

“We smelled pizza.” They stated and Peter’s eyes widened in horror.

“Quick everyone grab slices while you can!” He piled five slices onto his plate before the two super soldiers could grab any.

Steve laughed but shook his head, “You’re one to talk Mr. Fast Metabolism”

“That’s rich coming from you.” Clint said as he took a bite. The group was busy stuffing their face when Peter’s phone rang. He had a slice in each hand and looked to Alice for help. She laughed and grabbed his phone, answering it for him which was not what he wanted. She stood up quickly as he tried to swipe for his phone.

“Oh hey Ned!” Peter’s eyes widened not knowing what Ned was going to say, “No this is Alice. Yeah it has been a while! No we should totally meet up when you get home from college.” Peter quickly dropped his pizza and wiped his hands on his pants, rushing towards Alice and grabbing his phone. He choked down the last bite he took and coughed slightly.

He turned away from the snickering avengers, “Hey man what’s up.”

“Was that really Alice Stark?”

“Yeah. Now what do you need?”

“Are you guys like on a date or something?”

“What?! Dude! No!” Peter glanced back to Alice who was talking to Clint, “Now why did you call?”

“Oh right. I’m not gonna make it home for Christmas. My mom surprised me and my brother with a trip so I guess I won’t be seeing you til this summer. Sorry man.”

Peter frowned but quickly shook it off, “hey man it’s okay. Have fun with your family.”

“Thanks and keep me updated on anything that happens on that front.”

“Fuck off man.”

Peter heard Ned laugh loudly, “Okay I’ll talk to you later man.”

“Yeah see ya.” Peter hung up and shoved the phone into his back pocket moving back towards the table. “Thanks for that Alice, you just Ned a nerdattack.”

Alice giggled and pouted slightly, “my bad.” peter shook his head as he sat back. He glanced towards his plate and narrowed his eyes. He looked up to see his super soldier friends looking away all guilty.

“Where did my pizza go?” Peter’s tone had taken a deathly note. Steve chuckled nervously.

“Well you see… me and Bucky were training earlier so we were like really hungry and your pieces were just sitting there?” It came out more like a question as Peter glared at him.

He took a small breath, “I was gone for like a minute. Is there any left?” Bucky shook his head nervously, now worried about the young boy who had a history of being cranky when hungry. Peter slumped in his chair and muttered, “Dicks.”

Natasha and Alice had to hide their smiles and laughs behind their hands as they watched the interaction. Alice covered her small laugh with a cough, “don’t you need to get to your exam anyways?”

Peter sighed and broke his death glare to check his watch. He probably should get going. “Yeah… I guess I should leave.” He snapped his gaze back to the older men, “I won’t forget this.” Peter huffed and stood up, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and grabbing another protein bar before stalking out of the room. He was walking down the hallway when he swore he heard Clint say _When are you gonna ask the kid out_? To Alice. His step faltered but he kept going hearing her faint response of _Shut up Barton_. Peter’s brain was flooded with thoughts and questions. Did Alice really want to ask him out? Or did the shut up mean she wasn’t interested? Did Clint know something? What was going on? But more importantly why did Peter suddenly get excited and nervous? Did peter like Alice?

But both fortunately and unfortunately, peter didn’t have time to worry about anything other than this exam. As he rode the subway to NYU his heart rate began to pick up, suddenly nervous about the test. Peter silently scolded himself for not studying at all. The short ride only quickened his heart rate as he emerged from the subway and walked into the English building. He let out a shaky breath and sat down, staring at the test in front of him.

3 and half long and boring hours later, Peter walked out of the class. Due to the early sunset time the sun had been long below the horizon despite the fact that it was only 7:30. The cold air hit Peter causing him to shiver despite his ability to regulate his body temperature. He pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, hoping to provide his ears some coverage from the cold December air that the city threw his way. He shoved his hands into his pockets and began the walk to his apartment. He thought about slipping into the Spiderman suit and getting a few hours of patrol in but he decided against it as he was tired, cold and he wanted to see his Aunt before she left for her cruise the next day. Plus, criminal activity seemed to drop significantly due to the unbearable temperature.

Peter was kicking a rock down the sidewalk with his head low when he heard what he thought was a whimper. He paused and pulled out one of his hearing aids, ignoring the pain caused by the taxis’ horns. He just gritted his teeth pushing through the feeling, waiting to see if anyone was in distressed. He was about to put it back in when he heard a harsh whisper come from a few alleyways down.

 _Shut up bitch_. The villainous tone of the whisper caused a shiver to run down his back as Peter quickened his pace, looking down each alley as he passed them. He almost missed the figure holding what looked like a young woman against a wall. He hesitated at the entrance, he was still Peter parker. This meant that if he was going to help her, which of course he was gonna do, he would have to draw back… be careful with it. He let in a sharp breath and stepped into the dark alley.

“Hey what’s going on here?” The criminal, a middle aged man with harsh features, whipped around. He shifted to cover the woman’s body with his own.

He smiled tightly, “nothing for you to be concerned about. Now move along.”

Peter ignored him and tried to peer around to meet the gaze of the woman, “Miss? Are you okay?”

Peter could see that she was about to answer but the man spoke first, “She’s fine. Everything is fine here.”

Peter straightened his posture and took a few steps closer to the pair, “She can answer for herself, sir. Miss, are you okay? Do you know this man?” the man growled and stepped towards Peter threateningly, successfully letting any grip he had on the girl go. The woman let out a breath and ran from his grasp. She ducked under his arm and ran behind peter, hiding behind the young boy like her life depended on it, because maybe it did. Peter gulped and closed his hands into fists as the man approached slowly. He pushed the woman back a little bit so she was more on the sidewalk, other people around. He heard her dial 911 and her frantic and scared voice.

The man suddenly lunged at Peter and he just ducked and side stepped out of the way. This is not what the man wanted, making him more frustrated than anything. He threw a fist towards Peter’s face but he just swiped the hand away like it was a fly and landed a swift punch to the man’s chest. The man stumbled back and coughed, now hunched over. Peter didn’t want to hurt the guy and he needed to be convincing that he was a kid with normal strength and not a superhero. Luckily the police arrived quickly and approached the two.

“Hands up!” Peter instinctively raised his hands in surrender showing the police he was not a threat. He let out a breath of relief as they went to the man and put handcuffs around his wrists, and the fact that they didn’t approach Peter at all. Peter walked out of the alleyway and saw the young woman talking to a female cop. Peter could easily walk away and go back home but something made him stay. There was something familiar the girl’s platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She stopped talking to the officer and rubbed her arms, trying to comfort herself.

Peter took the opportunity and carefully approached the shaken woman, “hey. I just wanted to check to make sure you were okay.” She turned to him and her eyes widened in surprise.

“Uh yeah I’m okay. Thank you, you saved me.” Peter blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. He wasn’t used to the fame while he was still peter, “wait you look really familiar.”

“I’m Peter. Peter—“

“Parker?” her smile widened, “Wow you have changed. Oh uh… Gwen Stacy.” Peter’s eyes widened in realization and he nodded.

“Middle school right?” Peter asked

“Yeah and freshman year at Midtown. But I transferred.” She looked him up and down and smiled at his nervous state. “Thank you again.”

Peter nodded, “of course. It’s really good to see you again Gwen, though I wish it were under better circumstances.”

She let out a humorlessly laugh, “yeah me too. Would you like to get coffee sometime?”

He smiled largely, “Yeah that would be great.” He looked around awkwardly for a moment, “Is there someone you can call? I don’t want to leave you here by yourself.”

“My apartment is just around the corner. I’ll be okay.” She looked down at the dark street and noticed the lack of pedestrians, “Actually do you mind walking me home? I’m still a little freaked out.”

Peter nodded, “Of course.” the two fell into step together heading down the street. Peter let Gwen direct him. By being a half step behind her. He noticed her body walking close to his and her eyes darting around them. “If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?”

Gwen shrugged and frowned, “I was walking home from my lit exam and he just grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. I’m happy you showed up, I don’t know what he would have done.”

“Wait your lit exam?” Gwen looked at him, happy about the change in topics. “Do you go to NYU?”

She smiled and nodded, “Yeah. It was my last exam.”

He nodded and smirked slightly, “Mine too. Professor Mitchell?” Gwen nodded and Peter looked amused, “huh.”

Gwen let out a small laugh, “What?”

“I remember you being super smart but here you are in a freshman class?”

She nudged him with her elbow playfully, “I could say the same about you Parker.” He looked at her with a lifted eyebrow and she smiled back, “No I’m actually a freshman there.” Now he just looked at her in confusion. She giggled, “You’re cute when you’re confused.” Peter blushed heavily and turned his attention back to the sidewalk. She explained further, “I took a gap year to travel.”

“That’s cool.”

“Yeah it was.” the two fell into a comfortable silence as they finished the walk to her apartment which only took a few minutes. She paused in front of a brick building, standard for New York apartments. “Well this is me.” She glanced to the door, “I would offer you a drink but I don’t have anything.”

He laughed, “Don’t worry about it. I understand the broke college student scenario all too well. Plus I should probably be heading home.” She nodded and bit her lip. Peter turned to go but was surprised as Gwen rested her hands on his shoulders and pressed a small kiss to his cheek.

She blushed and took a few steps back, “thank you again for rescuing me. I’d ask for you renumber but I think I already have it from Highschool.”

Peter chuckled nervously, “seems like that Spanish project we did finally came in handy. I’ve got to get going, but I’ll see you around?”

“I’m holding you to that coffee Parker.” She pointed at him. He held his hands up in surrender and nodded at her.

“I look forward to it.” She waved once more before opening the door to her apartment building.

She stuck her head back out, “I like the glasses.” And with that she twirled around, her hair flying behind her. She entered her apartment building with a small wave and left Peter standing out on the sidewalk. He smiled to himself before turning around and walking towards his and May’s apartment.

After a short walk, due to Peter desperately wanting to get out of the cold, he arrived back at his apartment complex. He let himself in and hurried up the stairs. He knocked on his apartment door once to let his Aunt know he was home before turning the knob and walking in. On the couch was his Aunt May and her -ugh- _boyfriend_ Arthur watching a movie.

Peter had nothing against the guy personally. He was sweet and caring to the both of them, helping her out around the apartment and providing a place to go when Peter couldn’t offer his company. In fact he was really good to her and Peter was happy about that but he still wasn’t happy with the idea that his aunt had a boyfriend. He kind of thought that she’d never date again after Ben and it kind of hurt Peter that she did. But May did talk to her nephew before the two got together almost 5 months ago and who was Peter to deny her happiness.

“Hey Peter.” May called out without turning away from the screen, “I was getting worried I wasn’t going to see you until we got back.”

“Yeah sorry about the late night.” he hesitated, “I uh ran into a friend and walked her home.” this caught May’s attention and she paused the movie, turning her body to completely face the boy.

“A girl huh?” Peter rolled his eyes from his spot in the kitchen and opened the fridge to get some water.

“You remember Gwen Stacy?” His aunt thought for a moment before shaking her head, “Well we went to middle school together and she was at Midtown for freshman year. She came over once to work on a Spanish project.”

His aunt stood up excitedly and leaned across the counter to look at her nephew, “So anything interesting gonna happen.”

Peter shrugged and took a swig out of a water bottle, “I don’t know Aunt May.” He gave her a small smile, “but I’ll let you know if anything does happen.” he glanced towards Arthur who looked at his phone uninterested. Peter lowered his voice slightly, “But there are some things that I need to talk to you about…. privately.”

Aunt May noticed the secrecy and nodded. She stood upright and turned back towards the couch, “Could we raincheck the rest of this movie. I need to finish packing and I want to get an early night for tomorrow.” Arthur stood up with a smile. He walked towards the door with May in tow.

“Of course. I’ll pick you up around nine tomorrow?” She nodded and pecked his lips goodbye before watching him leave down the hallway.

“Okay Pete what’s up?” May asked as she closed the door and turned to him, “is this some secret Spiderman hero thing?”

Peter leveled his head slightly, “ehhh kind of? Because you are going to be gone for the next two weeks, I was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed at the tower with the avengers.”

“Yeah sure.” May stated casually as she walked towards her bedroom.

Peter was frozen in shock, “Wait wait wait. Did you just say yes?”

May laughed, “Peter you are 19. Plus, I was kind of worried about you staying here by yourself anyways. I didn’t want you throwing parties or anything. This way you have some supervision.”

Peter scoffed, “me? Throw a party? Yeah right.” he clasped his hands together, “Alright cool. Mr. Stark texted me right after my exam extending the offer so I guess I’ll just let him know that they have to deal with me for the next two weeks.” He still sounded hesitant as he pulled out his phone and quickly texted Tony.

“Actually Peter… about the trip.” May’s tone worried Peter slightly, “I really didn’t want to be gone for any longer thinking that it’s Christmas but…” She bit her lip and turned to the boy, “Arthur extended it to three weeks and I just couldn’t say no.”

Peter wanted to be mad, he really did. His aunt was leaving him at Christmas time to go hang out with her boyfriend. But he saw the happiness in her eyes and just couldn’t do anything besides smile. “Of course Aunt May. I’ll be fine, I am an adult after all. I hope you guys have a great trip.” May smiled widely and hugged him.

“You are so good to me Pete. But don’t hesitate to call if you need anything and you know that I’d come home in a heartbeat if you need me to.”

“I know.”

“Okay.” May huffed slightly before getting back to stuffing her clothes into her suitcase. “Alright, I think I’m packed.” She turned back to the teenaged boy, “I’ll say goodbye again in the morning. But I’m going to miss you Peter.”

Peter stepped forward and hugged his Aunt, “I’ll miss you too May. Call me if you need me to beat him up.”

May laughed and pressed a small kiss to his forehead, “I will. Now get some rest. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Peter nodded and headed towards his own room, “goodnight.”

~.~

Peter barely remembered saying goodbye to his aunt it was so early. He vaguely recalls mumbling goodbye through his pillow before falling back to sleep. He must’ve been really tired as it was now noon and he was woken up by his phone ringing. He groaned and rolled over to the other side of his bed, his arm falling down trying to find the discarded phone. He lazily picked it up and held it to his ear.

“What?” his voice was hoarse and deep

“Woah.” It was Alice. “Did I wake you up? At noon?”

Peter rubbed his tired eyes and sat up slightly, “Yes now what do you want?”

“All of the other avengers are gone and I was curious if you wanted to get some lunch.”

“Could we get breakfast?”

Alice laughed, “Sure but only if we can meet up no later than 12:30, any time after that it’s just ridiculous to be eating breakfast food.”

Peter chuckled deeply, “I don’t know if we can be friends after that statement. I am an avid fan of eating breakfast for dinner.”

Alice rolled her eyes, “You didn’t let me finish. Anytime between like 1 and 6 is weird to eat breakfast food. Any time before or after is fair game.”

Peter sat up completely and ran a hand through his disheveled hair, “You’re weird. But meet me at Dudley’s and you have to pay because you got the cash.”

“Yeah okay fine. See you in thirty.” Peter nodded despite the fact she couldn’t see it and hung up the phone.


	2. Make You Miss Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happens to this superhero family when Peter has to make a choice?

Peter met up with Alice at the breakfast place right on time. It was mostly uneventful, just two friends eating and laughing and talking. Until Flash made his presence known.

Throughout all of high school Flash had picked on Peter, but the latter didn’t let it bother him. Yeah it was slightly irritating and distracting in class but Peter was strong willed and knew that if he stopped picking on Peter then he would just move onto another less deserving soul. So Peter suck it up and just tuned out all the jabs and the Penis Parkers and the insults thrown at him. Because he knew that Flash was just insecure and probably a really nice dude behind the façade. However, at the end of high school Peter couldn’t have been happier when Flash went to college out of state and lost all contact with him. He thought that the teasing was finally over, only to run into the boy when he was out with a girl. God, this was going to be awful.

“Hey penis.” Flash said casually as he walked over to the table, as if they were still in high school.

Peter just smiled up at flash, “Hey flash. Been a while, how’s school.” He always hoped that by being nice he would counteract the insults and persuade Flash to shut up, he was never that lucky.

“Oh you know… straight A’s at MIT.” he bragged not so humbly. He glanced over to Alice who was smirking at the whole ordeal, “Who’s the girl?”

Peter sighed and motion to her, “That’s Alice. She’s a friend of mine.”

“Penis Parker doesn’t have any friends.” Peter just nodded along with a tight lipped smile as Flash turned towards Alice. Alice wanted to berate the boy but rather she just hid a laugh knowing that his insults were superficial and didn’t actually hurt Peter. “Especially no friend this fine.”

Alice stirred a little uncomfortably at being called ‘fine’. She was used to men yelling from the sidewalk or across the street but someone coming up and saying it to her face… they had some nerve. She shifted slightly, “Well it’s true. Peter is my friend.”

Flash whistled lowly and turned back to Peter, “how much did you pay her?”

Peter scoffed. If only Flash knew this was Tony Stark’s daughter, not only would he shut up (probably) but the money thing that he often relied on wouldn’t even come out of his mouth. Peter just leveled him a look, “Flash. I am completely broke. I barely have enough money for this breakfast. I promise you I didn’t pay her.”

Flash didn’t really know how to retort so he just turned back to Alice, “If you ever want to spend time with a real man instead of a bum like Parker, I’ll be over there.” He nodded towards a table filled with what looked like stereotypical jocks and walked away towards the group.

Peter sighed and saw the absolute delight on Alice’s face. He shook off a laugh, “Can I help you?”

“That was the guy who bullied you.” She laughed slightly, “God Peter, how much of a wimp were you in high school?”

Peter laughed and took another bite of his breakfast, “It’s not that I _couldn’t_ handle him, it’s that I _wouldn’t_. If I stood up for myself and got Flash off my back then he would just move onto another kid who probably couldn’t defend themselves. I couldn’t let that happen, it was my responsibility to just suck it up and deal with it.”

Alice stared at him for a moment before obnoxiously gagging, “god Parker. You’re too good for this world. It makes me sick.” The rest of breakfast went by quickly and soon the two were leaving the restaurant and heading back to Peter’s apartment.

As Peter left the place he walked right by Flash’s table and offered him a smile, “Nice to see you _Eugene_.” He heard the laughter of Flash’s friends as he walked out of the place, his own laughter falling from his lips.

“Maybe you got a bit of evil in you after all.” Alice said as she poked him in the stomach.

Peter just shrugged nonchalantly, “You don’t know everything about me.” Alice lifted an eyebrow at the boy. _Damn, Peter. That came out wayyy flirtier than you wanted._

The two just briefly stopped by Peter’s apartment so he could grab a duffel before the two walked back to the tower. They let themselves in and Alice left Peter to go unpack in his room. She walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. She turned around and nearly screamed as Bucky appeared right behind her. “Fucking hell Bucky.”

He smiled slightly, “Sorry Ali.” No one but Bucky called her that. She thought it was kind of sweet, “I just wanted to get something from the fridge.” Alice stepped to the side as Bucky peered into the fridge. He grabbed an apple and took a large bite, “So how was your date?”

Alice rolled her eyes and sat down at the table, “it wasn’t a date.”

“I don’t know…” Bucky drawled out, “I mean you put on makeup and everything.” It was true, she had put on a little makeup but she didn’t expect anyone to notice.

“Only a little. Plus what’s wrong with a girl wanting to look nice? Also, how on earth did you notice that?” Alice was just so confused.

“Well your freckles are lighter than usual. And there’s nothing wrong with a girl wanting to put on makeup and look nice but I know you pretty well, and no offense you aren’t one of those girls. And I’ve seen you get ready for dates before and you didn’t put on makeup. So this means you really like the kid and are trying to impress him.”

Alice scoffed, “It means that I had a pimple I wanted to cover and nothing about a boy. You know I went to breakfast with Peter right?”

Bucky smirked, “yeah I know. And I think the two of you would look adorable together.”

“Who is this that we are talking about?” Wanda asked as she suddenly came through the door.

Bucky flashed a smile at Alice before turning slightly, “Alice and Peter.”

Wanda smiled, “spider-boy, huh?”

“No!” Alice cried, “He’s just my friend.”

Wanda shrugged, “Sure.” She mouthed to Alice, ‘we’ll talk about it later’. Wanda was the closest in age to Alice and one of the only girls, making the two fast friends. Wanda was only 24 so she knew of the struggles of the teenage years and was still young enough to actually help her. Alice groaned and dropped her head onto the table.

She knew that Bucky would go tell Steve and Steve would obviously go tell Nat and Nat would probably share it with Clint who would laugh about it with Maria and maybe Bruce if he stopped working long enough to listen. And on the other side Wanda would tell Vision who might even tell her father. Her eyes widened as her train of thought halted at the idea of her father knowing. She looked up to Bucky.

“This cannot get to my father.” Alice pointed a finger at the soldier with a glare. The threat of what Alice would do if it did get to her father was not directly stated but understood by both. Even Bucky, an assassin and ex-hydra agent and current avenger, was slightly scared by the young teenager. “He would never let me hang out with Peter again and would embarrass the poor boy to no end. He might not even let me out of my room.” Alice stood up as she spoke and hovered over Bucky, her glare intensifying. “And no one wants that. Right.” Bucky nodded, “Have we reached an understanding?”

Bucky just nodded again and slouched as Alice visibly relaxed and sat back down. A sense of pride built up in his chest, “you’d be a great spy. You should think about getting into the business.”

Alice just rolled her eyes and pushed her hair out of her face, “I can barely leave the house without my dad breathing down by back. There’s no way he would ever let me do that. Plus, Uncle Steve? God he would have a heart attack.”

Bucky laughed, “Yeah he would. More the reason to do it.” Alice let out a small laugh before shaking her head. “Don’t worry kid. I’m just messing around.”

“I know it’s just…” Alice sighed

“What? Do you actually have feelings for him?” Alice just blushed and Bucky howled with laughter.

Alice scowled and stood up, “I am never talking to you again about this kind of stuff.” Bucky didn’t have a chance to apologize as Alice had already stormed out of the kitchen and gone to her room. She passed by her dad’s workshop on the way and saw Peter happily messing with some mechanical thing. Her step faltered as she noticed the boy. Did she like Peter? As her dad came into view and slapped Peter on the back while laughing she just shook her head and continued on. Even if she did like Peter, it’s not like she was _allowed_ to like him. They could never date. It was a heartbreak waiting to happen. Whether it’d be her heart breaking or his is another story.

~.~

Alice had stayed in her room for the rest of the night after talking to Bucky. Her dad checked on her at some point but she just faked being sick to get him to leave. He came around dinner time. And then after dinner Peter came to make sure she was okay. She just had to smile through the pain of seeing him concerned and forced a nod, not trusting herself to speak.

“Well if you need anything you know where to find me.” She remembered his offer and almost took it up later that night but decided against. The boy was probably out patrolling. And even if he was still in the tower, he was probably almost dead asleep.

Bucky was the last person to check on her, after Friday had reported that Alice was still awake at 2am. He knocked lightly on her door before letting himself in. She had been lazily watching TV and scrolling through her phone. Her eyes glanced at him for the briefest moment before going back to her phone. She was not in the mood.

“Can’t sleep?” he obviously knew the answer as she was still awake even at the late (early?) hour.

“Obviously.” her response was curt and she could see the flash of guilt cross Bucky’s face.

“Look Ali. I didn’t mean to laugh at your feelings or anything.” Alice caught his gaze again, “I just can’t really imagine anyone _wanting_ to date Peter. I mean he’s just so awkward and such a goofball.”

She huffed and muttered out, “yeah well I don’t really get to choose who I like and what’s wrong with Peter?”

“Nothing is wrong with the kid.” Bucky sighed and took a seat at her desk chair, “Look to be honest with you… I’d love to see you date someone outside of the hero scene. You are already at such a risk just by being associated with us but if you started dating Spiderman then well….”

Alice sat up further, “But I wouldn’t be dating Spiderman. I would be dating Peter Parker. Spiderman is cool and confident and kind of cocky. Peter is sweet and lovable and awkward and trips over his words and worries about making everything perfect.” She noticed that she was rambling slightly and stopped talking, a blush decorating her cheeks.

Bucky smiled softly, “I really didn’t mean to laugh at your feelings. And if I’m the one who’s made you doubt anything about yourself or the situation… I’m sorry. I just want what’s best for you and if that’s Peter then you should go for it.”

Alice smiled, “Thanks Bucky. You should go to bed.”

Bucky stood up, “yeah and you should too.” Alice nodded and laid down. Bucky turned off the light and closed the door as he left. Alice proceeded to fall asleep immediately, dreaming about Peter.

The next morning was a blur for Peter Parker. he woke up at 9am to his alarm that he annoyingly forgot to delete after school ended but was pleasantly surprised to see Gwen had texted him.

_Gwen: hey Peter. I have an extended lunch break today and was curious if you wanted to meet up for that coffee_

_Gwen: I assume you’re still sleeping but my break is from 12-1 so if you happen to wake up before then let me know if you’re available._

Peter: haha well I did wake up before then. I would love to meet for coffee. I don’t have work today so we can meet wherever is convenient for you.

_Gwen: awesome! Do you know where the Oscorp building is? Well there’s a Starbucks right around the corner we could meet at._

Peter: Yeah I know that one. Where do you work and why do you still work there if you have to get up so early?

_Gwen: haha. I actually work at Oscorp._

Peter: Really that’s so cool.

_Gwen: Where do you work?_

Peter: Stark Industries.

_Gwen: Huh guess we’re rivals then._

Peter: yeah I guess we are

A few hours later Peter was dressed nicely but still casual and scurrying to leave the tower to meet Gwen on time. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants with a hoodie and a leather jacket over the hoodie as it was very cold outside as they neared Christmas. He brushed his hair and teeth before pocketing his wallet and phone and running out of his room. He was bounding down the steps to the kitchen when he almost knocked over Alice. He grabbed her arms to steady her and offered a quick apology.

She just laughed but then stopped short and eyed him, “Why are you dressed before 1?”

“Oh.” he glanced down at his clothes and then her pajamas, “I’m meeting a friend for coffee.”

Alice raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of her coffee, “what friend?”

“An old friend from middle school. I ran into her the other day. Funny story actually, kind of saved her from a mugger.”

“Her?” Alice tried to seem light and breezy but she’s pretty sure her voice came out harsher than she wanted.

Peter looked at her kind of funny, “Yeah. Gwen Stacy. You okay?”

Alice just shrugged and nodded, offering a tight lipped smile. “Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Peter gave her a curious look, “no reason. Well I better get going then.”

“I hope you just have a _wonderful_ time on your date.” Alice had to fight back the scowl that tried to surface on her lips.

“Thanks?” but Peter just dismissed her curious attitude and ran to the elevator, asking Friday to get him down to the ground floor quickly.

Peter had a great time. He and Gwen got along so well, making jokes and talking about science easily. Gwen kept up with Peter’s science talk which not a lot of people could do, and she even challenged him slightly. He found out that she had originally applied for stark industries but didn’t make the cut due to scheduling so she went to Oscorp. She had worked side by side with Norman Oscorp which Peter found awesome. And she found it amazing that Peter had worked side by side with both Tony Stark and Bruce Banner (maybe not in the way she thought he did but still). The hour flew by very quickly and they were both sad that they needed to part ways. However they parted ways with the promise to do it again and Peter intended to keep that promise.

While Peter was out on his date, Alice was beating up her friends. Once Peter left she instantly went to find Steve, asking to spar with the super soldier. He noticed her anger and quickly agreed, knowing she needed to let the anger out somewhere. Natasha tagged along to watch. Alice’s movements were sharp and quick and her punches held a significant amount of power. Steve found himself on the defensive side most of the time, though it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Alice was throwing punches left and right ferociously. Steve was glad that no one else was sparring with the teenager as they might’ve gotten hurt, however he was also slightly concerned for his own safety. Alice took advantaged of his wandering mind and faked him out before swiping his legs out from under him. She easily pinned him down and drew a fist back as if she was gonna punch him. Of course she didn’t though. She just slowly stood up.

“Ayy that’s my girl.” Natasha said with a smile as she helped her boyfriend off the ground.

Steve let out a breathy laugh, “that was really good Alice. I’m impressed.”

“Thanks.” She had to force the words out of her throat, tears threating to slip down her cheeks as she thought about how much fun Peter was probably having. “I’m going for a run.” She left without another word. She was just wearing a sports bra and yoga pants when she left but thankfully listened to Friday’s suggestion of a hoodie because it was freezing out. She ran a long way, 3 or 4 miles but who was keeping track. By the time she got back, so had Peter. He was laughing with Clint over something in the kitchen so she just avoided the room and went straight upstairs. _He doesn’t care about me, then I don’t care about him._

Peter saw Alice’s quick retreating form as she swiftly turned towards her room. Peter excused himself from Clint with a small smile as he quickly jogged after Alice. He seriously needed her advice. He knew where she was going already but his suspicions were confirmed when he saw her fiery red ponytail slip through her door. He winced as she closed her door sharply, the sound bouncing off the empty walls of the hallway. He slowed his pace and came to a stop at her closed door. He hesitated before rapping his knuckles against the wood.

“Who is it?” Her voice was small and almost hesitant as she called out.

“It’s peter. Can I come in?” Peter noticed the obvious pause in her response before she called out a yes. He pushed into her room and closed the door quietly behind him, “Hey. Everything okay?”

Alice sat at her desk, her body hunched over her computer as she fiercely typed something out. Peter wanted to look at what it was but noticed how she had her screen away from the door, a tactic specifically meant to keep whatever she was working on somewhat secret. She finished with a flourish and shut her computer lid. She gave him a tight smile and nodded as she swiveled in her chair towards him, “yeah of course.” She shook her head slightly, “how was your date?”

Peter’s face broke into a large grin. He was too happy to notice her grimace, “it was great. We got along so well. You know she works at Oscorp? She’s a genius. I mean, a literal genius. And she’s beautiful too, soo pretty. And she’s nice. God, she’s like perfect.”

Alice spun away from him, “I’m happy for you.” Her tone fell completely flat and this time Peter picked it up.

He scoffed, “Okay seriously Alice. What is up with you?”

She turned towards him angrily and stood up, “Nothing! Nothing is wrong with me okay?”

Peter didn’t back down from her, “Then why are you acting like this?”

“Because she sounds like a spoiled brat that’s why.”

Peter looked at her shocked, “no she’s not! Alice, you don’t even know her!”

“I can guess. Got a job at Oscorp? Why? Because she’s super smart or average and her daddy’s got money? Which is it Peter?”

“God Alice what is wrong with you? I told you that she was smart so that’s probably how she got the job. Fair and square. She kept up with all my talk.” he threw his hands around dramatically, “Do you think that I get jobs because I’m Spiderman and a friend of Mr. Stark’s or do you think I get jobs because I’m smart?!”

“You don’t have a job!” Alice screamed back, “you literally became an avenger _because_ you’re Spiderman and a friend of my father’s. That’s the only thing that got you here in the first place!”

“Okay so that wasn’t a great point. But Gwen is smart! She isn’t some damsel in distress. She doesn’t just throw her name around to get things! She isn’t like you!” The words flew out before Peter could filter them and the look on his face showed that. His hand flew up to cover his mouth lightning quick and his eyes widened drastically.

The silence that filled the room was crushingly heavy. Peter flailed his arms, “Alice you know I didn’t mean that I am—“

Alice with tears in her eyes just looked at him and shrugged, “its fine Peter. I mean that’s what everyone thinks of me, right? Tony Stark’s daughter. The avengers’ friend.” The tears fell down her cheeks as she continued with hate in her voice, “I’m just another Stark. That’s why I got around telling everyone my name is Alice Miller instead of Alice Stark. That’s why I sometimes go by my middle name at big events. That’s why I am never seen out with my father, _because I’m always throwing around that name looking for attention.”_

“Alice I didn’t mean that.”

“You said it pretty fucking easily, Parker. God, would you even be friends with a girl like me if it wasn’t for my dad? I mean I’m not super smart like Gwen. I’m not working at Oscorp like Gwen. I’m not blonde and beautiful like Gwen.”

“That’s not a bad thing!” Peter yelled trying to redeem himself.

“Get outta here.” Her tone was lowered and quiet. She turned away from him, wiping her tears away. “I really don’t want to be around you right now.”

“Fine. Whatever.” Peter just huffed and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. If she wants to act like a child, _then I’ll let her act like a child._

~.~

“I just don’t get it Nat.” Peter said as he punched a punching bag. “The other day I got breakfast with Alice as _friends_ , nothing out of the ordinary.” Another punch

“Did anything happen?” Natasha asked with mild concern as she stretch out her limbs

“Of course not. We came right back here. Plus, she only called me because you were all out of the tower.” Another punch.

“When was this?”

Peter paused to think before resuming his workout, “Wednesday? I think?”

Natasha let out a short laugh which caught Peter’s attention, “kid… we were all here on Wednesday and Tuesday and Thursday. We’ve been here all week. She called you because she wanted to see you.”

Peter huffed and threw another punch, “Yeah I thought that might be the case too but then I asked Wanda if Alice had said anything because the two are close but she hadn’t so I dropped that. But then the next day my friend Gwen called me asking to get a cup of coffee and I said yes thinking that me and Alice were just friends.”

“Oh buddy.” Nat sighed sympathetically

“It gets worse.” Another punch, “As I was leaving I guess Alice saw me and I wasn’t dressed up or anything but I also didn’t look like a hobo. So she asked where I was going and I told her and she got all pissy. When I got back she started making jabs at Gwen even though she never met the girl. And Gwen is my friend so of course I defended her.” Peter’s punches were coming harder and faster now, his anger slowly rising as he talked. “And she got up in my face and it was just very unlike her. And then I said something I probably shouldn’t have causing her to kick me out of her room and hasn’t talked to me since.” He punctuated the last word by hitting the bag so hard it flew off of its hook. Peter breathed heavily as he looked at the bag on the floor.

“Damn kid, I’ve only ever seen Cap do that.”

He shrugged and wiped the sweat off his face, going to remove the wraps from his hands. “I’m frustrated.”

“I can tell. Okay what did you say to her?”

“Well she said that Gwen only got her job at Oscorp because her dad was rich. And I might’ve thrown it back in her face saying that what she did with her stark name.” Peter rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as he recalled the hurtful things he said.

Natasha walked over to him and wacked him on the back of his head. Peter hissed and rubbed his head, “Nat that hurt!”

“Are you fucking kidding me Parker!?” Natasha yelled at him, forcing him to look at her. “Do you know what she goes through on a _daily basis_ because she’s a stark? She borrows my wigs just to go out in public and the world doesn’t even really know what she looks like!”

“I know, I know!” Peter huffed, moving over to the fallen punching bag and throwing it over his shoulder. “I messed up big time. But what do I do?”

“Look, it’s clear that Alice likes you but now she isn’t sure if you like her back. I mean, do you?”

“I don’t know.” Peter sighed as he hooked the bag back onto the hook, thankful that it didn’t break. “I do but I also really like Gwen. And with Gwen I don’t have to fear for my life every time we go out because she’s just this normal teenage girl. She’s not my mentor’s daughter or friend of the Avengers or even Spiderman’s girlfriend. She’s just a girl. But with Alice I don’t have to keep this major life secret from her. I wouldn’t have to lie to her or make excuses if something comes up.”

“It’s a big decision, one that could change your relationship with all of us.”

Peter looked up at her, “What do you mean?”

“Well your mentor is her dad so that’s something and she’s a part of this family just like you are. I’m not saying that we should be what decides the terms of your relationship but it is something to think about.”

Peter nodded and stood up, stretching his arms. “What about you and Steve? How did that happen?”

Natasha let a small smile slip past her lips, “I don’t know. We had been friends for so long that it just kind of happen. It was natural.”

“And you think me and Alice wouldn’t be natural?”

“Not necessarily but there was no doubt in my mind about Steve. It wasn’t like I was struggling between the two and settled for him.”

“I don’t think I’d be _settling_ for either one. They’re both way out of my league to be honest.” Peter chuckled lowly.

Natasha leveled her head, “can’t argue with that.” Peter laughed slightly, “But you also don’t want to resent Alice or Gwen later on in life because you’re curious about what could’ve been with the other girl.”

“How do I avoid that?” Peter sighed as he sat down on the bench in the workout room.

“You figure out your feelings before acting on anything.” peter groaned at her words before she grabbed his ear and forced him to stand up, “C’mon… you promised me a spar session.”

“Okay fine but I’m frustrated so be careful. But I’ll try to not hit you too hard.”

Natasha scoffed as she readied her body, “I typically work out with a super soldier. You can try little boy.”

“Again with the little boy thing, god Nat I’m an adult now. Plus, I’m stronger than the cap.”

Natasha swung first, of course. But Peter easily dodged the move, “Are you really?”

Peter caught her foot that came at his face before pushing her off balance but she easily rolled back to her feet, “I think so. I mean can Steve catch a car going 40 miles per hour?”

Natasha swiped Peter’s feet out from under him but Peter just shot off his hands over her body and back onto his feet. She smiled and shrugged, “I don’t know… maybe.” Natasha quickly charged him and faked a punch and as Peter moved to dodge it, she practically climbed up his body. She swung her legs around his neck and twisted her body around his back so he flipped over and landed on the ground. She held him there for a good moment before he tapped her leg, signaling her win. She released his neck and shuffled away from him. Peter rubbed his neck and sat up. He looked at her with a small smile.

“I am never going to be beat you without the counterattack for that move.”

Natasha shrugged and stood up, “Which is why I’m not gonna teach it to you for as long as possible.”

Peter shrugged and rolled to his feet, “You’re gonna regret that when I die on the field because someone choked me with their thighs.” Natasha just rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat from her brow.

“Well whatever you decide, let me know. I’d love to watch you crash and burn.” Natasha gave him a wink and a smirk as she walked towards the door.

“Oh haha Nat. Thanks for nothing!” He called after her but figured she didn’t hear as she was already out of the room. Peter grabbed the shirt he discarded earlier and threw it over his bare shoulder. He exited the room and turned down the hallway, heading for his room when he stopped walking together. At the end of the hall was Alice talking to Wanda. She laughed at something before offering a small wave and walking away from the girl and towards Peter. Peter panicked. Should he run? Should he hide? Should he man up and face her?

“Oh… hey.” Alice ultimately decided his fate for him as she paused awkwardly a few good feet from him.

“Hey Alice.” there was a beat of heavy silence before Peter sighed heavily, “I’m really sorry about what I said. It was out of line.”

Alice nodded, “it was. But I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have attacked Gwen like that… I don’t even know her. That was a bitch move. I also kind of overreacted about what you said.”

Peter took a few steps towards her, “No. I didn’t take into account how annoying people are about you being a Stark. And I want you to know that I would certainly be your friend even if I didn’t know your dad, however I don’t know if we would’ve met without him.”

Alice nodded with a smile, “That is true. And I’m sorry for getting on Gwen, it was uncalled for. I’m sure she’s a great girl who is super smart.” She hesitated for a moment, “I just didn’t want you to get involved with one of those fake girls who is super uptight and shit.”

Peter nodded and bit his lip, aware of her lying. But he didn’t press it, “I’m ready to put it behind us if you are.”

“I am.” Alice stepped forward and struck her hand out with a cheeky grin. Peter just laughed and shook her hand obnoxiously. She swallowed her pride and continued, “So what’s going on with Gwen?”

Peter shrugged and twiddled with his fingers, “I don’t really know. She’s been super busy at work so we haven’t talked much. I also have some things to think about.”

Alice fell into step with him as they walked towards the elevator, “what do you have to think about?”

Peter shrugged and leaned against the wall as he entered the elevator, “I don’t know… just some things.”

Alice nudged him as she stood in front of him, “C’mon…” She whined slightly, “We just made up and now you’re being all vague? That’s not fair!”

Peter dropped his head and rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks reddening. “Yeah… sorry. It’s just something that I need to deal with.” Alice couldn’t handle it anymore. He stood there all shirtless and hot and sweaty looking all nervous and cute. It’s not fair that he could be this perfect and she couldn’t do anything about it. Except this time she was gonna take Wanda’s advice and do something about it.

She took a hesitant step forward before pushing to her toes and pressing her lips against his. She pulled away after a second. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have—”Peter cut her off with another kiss. This time he was the one to meet her, one hand snaking around her waist while the other went to cup her cheek. Alice fluttered her lashes and leaned into the kiss.

She broke apart for a small moment but only to whisper, “Friday… slow down the elevator.” peter smiled at her before kissing her again. They continued for a few more heavenly seconds before Peter broke this time and rested his forehead against hers. Alice smiled and bit her lip, “So what did you have to think about?”

“You.” Alice wanted to kiss him again but Friday interrupted the two.

“The elevator will be arriving in seven seconds and Sergeant Barnes is on the other side.” The two quickly separated and tried to calm themselves down as they arrived at the communal floor. The door opened and Bucky glanced at the two teens as they exited.

He nodded knowingly and gave Alice a small smirk causing her to blush even more. “Have fun Ali!” He yelled as the doors closed causing Alice to blush ferociously.

Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his room, “I need to talk to you.”

Alice trailed behind him slightly, “What? Peter, what’s going on?” They entered the room and Peter closed the door behind them.

“I was confused. I thought you didn’t like me and then you did and then Gwen came along and I didn’t know what to do.”

Alice pouted at him, “Do you know what to do now?”

Peter smiled and nodded, “I do. I want to hold your hand when we go out in public and I want to kiss you when nobody’s looking. However, I _don’t_ want your dad to kill me or Bucky to hunt me down or Wanda and Nat to threaten me.”

Alice laughed and pulled him closer, “If they see how happy you make me then they won’t care.”

Peter nodded, “okay… but could we keep this a secret for a bit. You know…” he fumbled over his words, “See how it’s going with us and then tell them.”

“Whatever you want to do as long as I can kiss you.”

Peter blushed and dropped his head, “I’m not necessarily gonna stop you.”

Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, “You… are a dork. A complete geeky dork.”

“Yeah… I am.”

“And now you’re my dork.”

“Yes I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
